User talk:Dunit1014
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Carruth.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 21:27, March 22, 2010 Corrections First of all, I didn't do that. I haven't made those pages, just to let you know.--Station7 19:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't mean it like that I was just saying. Sorry if you took that the wrong way. --Dunit1014 That's alright. You can always help. Everyone is for me the same on this Wiki.--Station7 19:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Little help Do you mean a template? We have a lot of templates here! I'm not really sure what you mean, but you will get my help.--Station7 18:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind I found it. But do you think you could make a template solely for locations? Like Arlington Pier or the Panda Bay Hotel. One more thing i would consider ist o make something that would be only for people/locations that only appeared in one episode. Like instead of Last Appearance it would be Appeared in. --Dunit1014 OK, I will see what I can do.--Station7 13:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, we will have a template today. Also if you want it to know, The Message (video) is a good article. --Station7 09:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) We had already something for that: look here.--Station7 09:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles I don't know if you like. But if you like I will hear it, but this is my point: Do you like featured articles? Featured articles are the best articles on Wiki's. You can keep it up with the articles, you did made.--Station7 12:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I dont know exactly what you mean Look here, there you see above a star. This star is for a featured article. And here, you see above something. This is a good article.--Station7 15:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Oh ok i get what you mean. I'll see what I can do with making other good articles.--Dunit1014 Please don't remove things. If the page is ready (as featured article) then it can being removed! I don't wanna block you only for that!--Station7 13:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Also have you expierence with Sysop rights?--Station7 13:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i thought i could remove it since i fixed it.. No i dont know what Sysop rights are. That's alright Dunit, I won't block you for that. I have learned other people also things on Wiki's. A Sysop is an Administrator. An Administrator keeps the Wiki good. Delete pages, block users, keep the site up to date etc. It's a good thing, but if you don't know what you as Sysop actually can do, I cna't make you Sysop, sorry! Maybe later.--Station7 14:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Oh ok. I know what an administrator is, I wasnt familiar with the word Sysop. Thanks for considering me for one anyway.--Dunit1014 But don't think you will never being Sysop. When it's just the time. If one of the other 2 Sysops not there for over a month our something, you will being Sysop!--Station7 14:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok just keep me posted.--Dunit1014 As you can read here, Thundergamer is Bureaucrat (a.k.a. Boss) of the Hitman Wiki. He's already 10 not online. I would say wait 20 days and then you will being Sysop. --Station7 14:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok.--Dunit1014 Or 10 days. I will see. If they are both not much online, I will make really Sysop. I don't wanna do this on my own.--Station7 15:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Irony Well, like I said before, I will being thinking about a Sysop. Since you're the only one online. i hope to see from only Prison Break related images. Like Efori07 did, he did put it on a page. I banished him for this. I hope to not see that with you, which I don't expect from you. It was you or him. I will make you Sysop, but discuss deleteing of articles first with me, before do take any action. --Station7 17:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can take your rights and if you then come back, I also will give them back. --Station7 18:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I was just wondering because I might have to leave in September. But if i do I would be back by December.--Dunit1014